Trevor’s Sleigh Ride
by TheMidlandEngine
Summary: Canon to The Railway Series! When Trevor the Traction Engine see's Terence the Tractor helping out on the roads, he wishes he could help too. But when both Bertie and Terence get into sticky situation, Trevor is the only one to help out...


Trevor the traction engine is a kind hearted well... traction engine! He loved working at the vicar's orchard, either cutting logs or giving rides to the children when there's fairs in the spring.

But Trevor also loves something else... and it was Christmas.

The traction engine enjoyed this time of year when lights are put on the houses, the carols at the church and people being their kindest to each other.

This was Trevor's time of the year. But when the snow hits hard, he knows that'll be a hard time.

This year, snow began to hit hard well into Christmas and the next morning, Trevor woke up to see an exhausted Jim Cole coming into the shed with a hat, scarf and gloves. Not to mention the thick coat he was wearing. He was carrying a shovel in his hand and looked a bit frustrated.

"What's the matter?" asked Trevor curiously.

"Take a look outside," huffed Jim, as he went to the controls.

Trevor did and was shocked.

A thick layer of snow had covered the landscape Trevor could only see from inside his shed. It looked deep too and it looked to be very cold.

Jim then begin to start up the traction engine. "Come on Trevor!" he called, "the vicar has a job for us today. We need to pick up something from the station at Wellsworth and take it back here."

Trevor thought it would be better than being stuck in a shed all day and only obliged. Soon, the traction engine was ready, and with Jim controlling him, Trevor chugged out of the shed.

He saw piles of snow at the side of the sheds. Trevor realised that Jim had just been digging snow that trapped him from inside. He felt very grateful to Jim, as he slowly moved on to the road.

Trevor was having a lovely run down the roads. He was heading to Edward's station, he knew the blue engine would be there and this time and was looking forward to talking to him. He saw George the steamroller, grumbling as usual down the road from the other direction.

"Hullo George!" whistled Trevor, "what's up with you?"

"That silly Terence is clearing the roads around here and causing more havoc!" George replied crossly, as he came to a stop at the same time as Trevor.

"How?" asked Trevor.

"He's slow that's what he is!" barked George, "he's making traffic jams along the roads! Cars and lorries are all beeping so loudly that they make my funnel hurt!"

"Never mind George," said Trevor, "things could calm down later."

"Not tomorrow with the Christmas festival in Suddery," grumbled George.

"Christmas festival?" quizzed Trevor, then it dawned on him. Every year, Suddery would have a Christmas festival in the town on Christmas Eve. It was quite popular to the local residents and people visiting Sodor for the time. Trevor had forgotten about and it was only the day before Christmas Eve.

By the time he came back to reality, George was already trundling down the road. Trevor sighed, murmuring a goodbye to George and puffing away to continue his journey.

He eventually reached Edward's station and was delighted to see that Edward himself was there shunting trucks into the sidings. The blue engine saw Trevor enter the yards and was pleased to see him.

"Hullo Trevor!" he called.

"Hello Edward!" replied Trevor delightfully.

Edward moved over the tracks to get to the one Trevor was closes to. He stopped beside the traction engine with a broad smile.

"How are you?" asked Edward.

"I'm alright," smiled Trevor, "but I did forget about the Christmas Festival in Suddery."

"Oh dear," said Edward, "well at least you've remembered it just before tomorrow!"

"Yes indeed," sighed Trevor, "but I feel a bit silly by forgetting it."

"Never mind," replied Edward, "will you be going though?"

"I think I would," Trevor pondered.

"Yes you are," replied Jim, "and I've just found are delivery package for the vicar."

Trevor and Edward looked over to what Jim was pointing at. There, sitting at the corner of the yards, was an old sleigh. It's metal was rusty and the paint was tearing away, as well as broken and chipped pieces of wood were in or laying around the sleigh.

"It's was used ten years ago at Vicarstown for rides for the children on Christmas," informer Jim, "but it was never used for that purpose and was sold to be a storage holder here."

Trevor looked sadly at the sleigh. "Oh dear," he said, "how tragic."

"Indeed," said Jim, "but the vicar has bought it and now wants us to take it back so I can restore it to it's natural glory!"

Trevor smiled. Suddenly, they heard a boisterous whistle, and Percy the small engine came from the mainline and into the yards with a small goods train. He looked fed up.

"What's the matter now Percy?" asked Edward.

"It's that Bertie!" fumed Percy, "he says he'll be helping with taking people to the town for the festival tomorrow and won't stop boasting about it. I'm helping too and I'm not going on about it like it's the entire royal family!"

Edward chuckled. "Bertie is that bus that lives to do important jobs Percy," he said, trying to justify Bertie, "he's probably not an important job in ages."

"It still doesn't justify his way of treating us on Thomas' branch line," fumed Percy, "he's acting like he's a god or something."

"Just ignore him," advised Edward, "now shunt the trucks you brought in please."

"Sure thing," Percy mumbled, and began to shunt his train with an annoyed expression covering his face. Trevor watched with curiosity. He and Jim managed to free the sleigh from its small corner. They were lucky that it had snowed since the sleigh had no wheels to go on solid ground.

Trevor said his goodbyes to Edward and left the yard to head back to the orchard. Jim decided to take both of them along a different route.

Trevor enjoyed pulling the sleigh on the road. He loved crunching the snow beneath his wheels and the sleigh moved smoothly along behind.

The traction engine was not expecting to see Terence though, ploughing his way through the snow.

"Hullo Trevor!" called Terence, when he heard the familiar peep from Trevor's whistle.

"Hello Terence," smiled Trevor, "I see you're clearing the roads."

"Indeed I am," chuckled Terence, "important work this! Need to make sure that the people get to Suddery in time for the festival tomorrow!"

Trevor sighed. Terence heard the sadness in it and was concerned instantly. "You alright Trevor?"

"Hmph?"

"You sound quite sad! What's up?"

"Oh nothing!"

"You can't hide it from me Trevor," replied Terence sternly.

Trevor knee he couldn't and gave up. "Everyone has an important job for the festival!" sighed Trevor, "I don't have any."

Terence listened carefully. "Don't worry Trevor, you do wonders in the spring festivals!"

"Yes," replied Trevor, "but I don't do anything in the winter."

Terence smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry Trevor," he said, "you'll find your part eventually. We all do!"

Trevor was unconvinced.

The traction engine and the tractor spilt ways and saying goodbye to each other, Trevor arrived back at the snowy orchard.

He placed the sleigh inside the carriage shed and watched Jim and some workmen who had just arrived to help begin to restore the sleigh. Trevor didn't know what they were going to do with it, but watched happily as they worked late into the night replacing frames and wood.

It was the afternoon the next day when people began to head to Suddery. Edward started with the first train, and eventually Percy began to help with the work along the line. Trevor even saw Bill and Ben pass by with a train.

The sleigh was also finished by that time, it was now gleaming in bright colours such as deep red and shining gold. It looked grand, Trevor was attached to it and almost instantly and he gave it a go with pulling it around the orchard.

Soon, the families of the vicar, Jim and the workmen arrived. Trevor soon learnt what was going on, and he enjoyed it a lot with puffing around the orchard with the children laughing whilst riding in the sleigh.

Trevor was sad though when the sky's blue began to fade away with dark colours of the night. The vicar was going to Wellsworth to take the last train to Suddery and promised Trevor that he'll see him when he gets back.

Trevor sighed sadly. Jim then had the idea that he'll take Trevor to festival on his own and he'll meet the vicar and both of their families there. The vicar agreed and Trevor felt glad to be going, but then he remembered what Trevor and Bertie would be doing. He would just be a standby, only being in the background. He tried not to dwell on it, but still felt sad about not being able to help out with the festival.

The vicar and his family soon left and so did the workmen and their families. Jim's wife and daughter were going on Bertie and when the red bus arrived, Trevor could only watch from the gate just before the road as Bertie came to a stop at the bus stop nearby.

"Hullo there Trevor!" Bertie called, "don't I look grand."

"Yes," said Trevor, with a disappointed face, "you look splendid."

"Why yes I do," grinned Bertie, not even noticing Trevor's look on his face. "I have done four trips this evening! Passengers have been nothing but giving gratitude. I am a grand example of the road aren't I?"

"Yes, you are."

"Thank you Trevor!" smiles Bertie, "I knew you would understand, unlike Percy and Terence."

The bus sniffed at the thought of them both. It was time for Bertie to leave then, he gave a honk his horn and gave a farewell to Trevor.

Trevor just watched glumly as Bertie disappeared from sight.

Jim Cole was finishing off some jobs and a few minutes later, both he and Trevor were able to set off. The traction engine was still at the gate and Jim was about to move him, when they heard the sound of a familiar whistle, but it didn't belong to a steam engine. More sounded like it was coming off a steamroller.

George came into view from the evening lights from the sky, grumbling loudly to his driver.

"Nuisance buses are," he said.

"What is it now George?" asked Trevor.

"None is your business," snapped George sharply.

But his driver responded instead. "That red bus has gotten himself a flat tire and is now stranded with his passengers," he said, "we're off to Wellsworth to get help."

"Bertie is stranded!" gasped Trevor, "we must do something!"

George scoffed. "What do you think I'm doing going to Wellsworth?" he asked sarcastically.

"But that could take ages!" cried Trevor, "we don't want the passengers there to miss the lights being switched on!"

George scoffed. "Then what will you be doing?"

"That's a good question Trevor," agreed Jim, "I understand, but we can't simply fit them all into your cab!"

Trevor pondered, then an idea flew into his funnel. "We could use the sleigh to carry the passengers!" he exclaimed.

"A sleigh?" said George unconvinced. "There's going to be a lot more passengers then that to fit in a red wagon!"

"There's a open blue carriage in the shed as well!" said Jim, "Trevor could take the sleigh, and George could take the carriage!"

George didn't like the sound of that. But had no choice and in under ten minutes, both he and Trevor were on the road ready and waiting to their own mini operation.

Jim closed the gate, rushed back to Trevor, and they all set off to rescue the passengers.

It took a while, and with directions from and George and his driver, they found Bertie at the side of the road. Passengers were swarming him and felt very embarrassed.

He was surprised to see Trevor and George pulling a sleigh and carriage.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"This is a rescue," smiled Trevor, "we're here to help. Well... help your passengers."

Bertie sighed crossly and with the help of George's driver and Jim, the passengers climbed into a blue carriage or a red sleigh.

George was surprised that they all managed to fit in. Just then, Terence arrived, he was relieved to see Bertie and his passengers were all right, but was surprised to see them all huddled up in a sleigh or carriage behind Trevor and George.

Trevor explained everything, and Terence smiled. "They sent me up here when Bertie didn't come back," he explained, slowly turning around, "glad that you came! I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't come and rescue the passengers!"

"Thank you," said Trevor kindly.

"Now, you too focus on giving those passengers a lovely run along the roads," said Terence, now fully turned the opposite direction he came in. "And I'll lead the way. Just in case of snow on road."

"Oh thank you Terence!" exclaimed Trevor.

"What about me?" asked Bertie.

"They've asked for Butch to come the other way at Wellsworth," called Terence.

"But he could take hours!" cried Bertie.

"Serves you right for boasting all week," murmured George with a large smirk in his face.

"All right," called Terence, "let's go!"

And with plenty of energy, the three vehicles began their trip to Suddery. Leaving a broken down bus with driver to keep him company... alone in the darkening sky.

*

Edward and Percy were at the station. Edward was worried, Bertie hadn't gotten back yet and neither Terence. It was beginning to snow again too, this did not make anything better for the blue engine.

Then suddenly, with the humming of a tractor and the peeping and tooting of two different whistles, Terence, Trevor and George came into the Suddery. Warn out, but triumphant. People looked in awe with the cavalry coming to a stop at the square. Edward and Percy saw this and cheered.

"Told you we'll get here!" called Terence.

"Not in time though," replied George.

"Does that really matter?" huffed the tractor.

Before George could reply, the vicar, the mayor of Suddery and the Fat Controller walked up to them.

"Well to all of you!" beamed the vicar, "I've heard from your drivers that you worked hard to bring these people here!"

"Indeed," agreed the mayor, "for all your hard work, you'll be given new coats of paint!"

Terence and Trevor grinned, even George smiled.

Then children began to come up to Trevor with his sleigh.

"Father," cried one, "can I go on the sleigh?"

"Oh yes!" called a little girl, "I want a go mummy pleeease."

Soon, many boys and girls began to beg and plead to go on the sleigh to their parents. The vicar chuckled and looked Trevor and Jim.

"Is it alright that you do a little tour around the town Trevor?" he asked.

Trevor beamed. "Oh I would be honoured sir!"

It was soon arranged and Trevor began to pull the sleigh around the town with happy children inside with their parents holding them tightly.

Terence was enjoying his time at the festival too, when Butch arrived, towing Bertie behind. He came to a stop next to the tractor.

"Thanks mate," cheered Butch, "the roads were nice and clear when I fetched Bertie, didn't even slow down apart from a slip or two!"

"Your welcome Butch," grinned Terence, "it's always nice to help someone out."

Bertie then spoke up. "I'm sorry I was so boastful for the past few days," he said apologetically, "I don't really get important jobs and getting this one may of made me a bit up in the air."

Terence and Butch accepted the apology and someone even swore that they heard George murmur a, "that's okay,"

"Look!" called Terence, "it's snowing!"

The tractor was right, white dots of snow came down, turning and twisting until they hit the ground. Trevor then came up slowly up to them and smiled as they all watched the snow fall down.

Edward who was nearby them, could now see that Trevor was happy.

**_~fin~_**


End file.
